Dteve
Steejay is a romantic/friendship pairing between D.J. Fuller and Steve Hale on Fuller House, strongly rivaling Datt (D.J. and Matt). Steejay is the most popular Full House and ship Fuller House. Ever since Steve's debt in ''Full House ''("Sisters in Crime"), fans of the show started shipping them. So it's no doubt that when Steve returned for ''Fuller House ''they would still be shipped. Like said above, the ship started in the Full House ''episode "Sisters in Crime", but the first time the ship made sight in ''Fuller House ''was in the very first episode, "Our Very First Show, Again" Ever since D.J. and Steve reunited in the first episode of ''Fuller House, it was made obvious that Steve was trying to get back together with D.J., and it sort of worked. They shared a few kisses and had a good time together overtime they were around. However, Steve had one rival who was also trying to win D.J.'s affection, Matt. (see D.J. and Matt's relationship here.) In the season 1 finale, "Love Is In The Air", D.J. rejected them both and told them she is not ready to date yet (due to the recent passing of her husband, Tommy). However, in "Happy New Year, Baby" it was revealed that D.J. was going to pick Steve over Matt, but due to Steve recently getting engaged to C.J., she is now dating Matt. In "Wedding or Not Here We Come", Steve overhears a confession meant for Kimmy as D.J. is wearing a sleep mask and headphones, not knowing Steve is next to her where she says that it is upsetting seeing her soulmate getting married and that she would have chosen him last summer but that it's too late now. Steve acts awkwardly upon hearing this, not sure how to process everything. Moments [[Season 1|'Season 1']] [[Our Very First Show, Again|'Our Very First Show, Again']] * Steve enters the Fuller home and D.J. thanks him for coming by and they both hug. * D.J. and Steve then have a conversation about how Comet Jr. Jr. is doing. * After Steve makes a comment saying he is gaining a little bit of weight, D.J. tells him that she thinks he looks great, and he returns the compliment and they smile at eachother. * Steve then changes the conversation and tells D.J. that when she is ready to start a new relationship, he'll be right there. * Later on in the episode, D.J. and Steve have a talk in the kitchen, and Steve shifts the conversation over to their relationship once more, saying that he always thought that they would wind up together. When D.J. tries to change the conversation, Steve claims that he should have just asked her to marry him at their High School prom. He then refers to them both as "great single friends". * After Steve leaves, D.J. awes and says that he is still adorable. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party * Steve enters Harmon-Fuller Pet Care to pick up Comet Jr. Jr., him and D.J. say hello and then Steve talks about how lonely it was the other day, all alone. When D.J. doesn't get the hint, Steve tells her that he is not dating anyone and is currently available. Steve then asks her out to dinner, so that they can both "talk about not dating anyone". D.J. agrees to go out to dinner. * Matt then enters the room and Steve asks almost immediately what happened to Dr. Harmon (as in Matt's father), and Steve makes it clear he dislikes the fact D.J. is working with a young, handsome male. Additional Names * S.J. '('S/teve and D/'.J.') * Sonnna '('S/teve and D/'onna') (D.J.'s real name is Donna Jo) * Deve '('D/.J. and St/'eve') Awards |-| 2017= Category:Relationships Category:Ships Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Shipping Category:Relationship Moments Category:A to Z Category:Dteve Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Galleries Category:Season 1 Relationships Category:Season 2 Relationships Category:Season 3 Relationships Category:Characters Category:D.J. Relationships Category:Steve Relationships Category:Males Category:Females